


Just tell me what to do ( I'll fall right into you)

by letsgotocomiccon



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Yeah I'm jumping on this bandwagon, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgotocomiccon/pseuds/letsgotocomiccon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is sick of Sosuke's games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just tell me what to do ( I'll fall right into you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely Anna to say sorry for giving you all those shipping feels

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SOSUKE , BECAUSE MOST DAYS I SWEAR YOU TALK IN A CODE I DON'T KNOW!"

Rin's voice was way too loud after lights out. He had just come back from his midnight jog when he found Sosuke curled on the top bunk, crying. When he tried to ask the butterfly swimmer what was wrong his reply was somewhat cryptic as per usual.

If Rin was perfectly honest , something had being going with his best friend since the day he showed up at Samezuka. He had held his tongue , hoping Sosuke would tell him in his own time, but Rin never was one for paintence.

Both boys were so shocked by Rin's outburst they were both frozen. Rin shocked by his own actions he said a calm "Sorry", a word he had become quite familiar with.

Sosuke was the first to move, climbing down the bunk bed ladder and stopping infront of Rin, his voice soft "Rin, I need to tell you something."

And as SOSUKE recounted the events of his injury , him wanting to spend his last chance being with his best friend and his chances of never going to the Olympics, he could tell to exact moment Rin's face went from "stop-lying-you-idiot" to "this-can't-be-happening."

Rin talked through his pain "If that's the case then why spend the one good you had here?" He swallowed deeply,pushing the tears down at the same time, "Why couldn't your last year been up there on that stage with me?"

He looked up at his best friend, Sosuke's eyes still red and puffy from earlier, and wanted nothing more than to both punch and hug him.

"You already now why Rin" He sobbed between his words, "If I couldn't live our dream than I wanted you to BECUASE I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO WASTE WORRYING ABOUT ME. THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU. I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO PITY ME." He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

His next words were so quiet, Rin barley heard him.

"I just wanted to be with you one more time."

The redhead nearly lost his temper.   
"I'd never pity you, idiot. I've missed you all these years, thought about you nearly everyday, and I'm not just going to stop loving you because you can't swim anymore. I've finally got you back and I'm not letting you go no matter what."

Rin's words hung in the air as both boys they had told the other there real feelings. 

Sosuke felt like he'd just messed up way too much when Rin barrelled into him, strong arms wrapping round his torso with such force he fell into the bottom bunk.

He looked down into the redhead eyes and seeing not pity and sympathy and pettiness but a feeling that reminded him of hot summer days and ice cream. 

Rin recheck up, snaking him arm around Sosuke's neck and pulling him into a kiss. In reality in probably lasted a few seconds but for both boys it felt like all the years of pent up emotions and doubt and foolish hope were released into the wind.

They both wanted this for the same reasons Rin could feel his heart soar as he broke apart from the taller boy. "I don't care that I can swim and you can't after we graduate, cos if you are just there than that enough. If you still love me then that's enough."

Sosuke laughed at the boys words but felt his heart do backflips at the same. So he thought he'd say something embarrassing too.

"Kiss me again"

Rin did.

**Author's Note:**

> Also thanks to my beta Emily cos she is the best
> 
> Comment or Kudos Thanks :)


End file.
